My Lovely
by Stephanie says
Summary: ONESHOT. Fred falls in love with a muggle girl he's known his whole life.


**"I love you, my lovely."**  
"Do you really?"  
**"Yes. Even more since you've taken me to the ball."**  
"You know I took you to the ball for a reason Angie. I love you too."  
**"Does this make us a couple Fred?"**  
"Yes my lovely, I believe it does."

"Oh Fred that's _so_ romantic!" I smiled at him, he'd told me all about Angelina and his crush on her. I wish I could meet her.  
"So I did good?"  
"It'll be a conversation she remembers for her life. I mean at least I would remember it if a guy said things like that to me," well maybe if _you_ said them to me Fred.  
"You mean those muggle boys you go to school with aren't declaring their undying love for you?"  
I laughed at that, Fred can always make me laugh. "No."  
"Well that proves it. Muggles are insane."  
"Hey!" I punched his freckled arm, but it didn't hurt him. Oh the advantages of being an athlete. What is that game he plays? Oh yeah..._Quidditch_. She plays too.  
"Your an exception of course."  
"Of course," I smiled with him, and layed back on my bed. He followed.  
"In Hogwarts, the Great Hall looks like the night sky."  
"I wish I could sleep under the stars."  
"I'll learn a spell one day, and turn your ceiling into the sky too."  
"I'd like that."  
"Advantages of being a wizard," he smiled, and I could feel it.  
"Maybe I should join a sport."  
"Isn't dancing a sport."  
"No one considers it to be. And Greg is gay, so I don't think I'll get a boyfriend out of that."  
"If Ginny can have a boyfriend so can you."  
"Your sisters beautiful, Fred."  
"And your not?"  
"No."  
"Well then I must be blind."  
"Stop flirting with me. You have a girlfriend now."  
"So? She doesn't know I'm flirting."  
"It breaks my heart."  
"That I have a girlfriend?"  
"No, that it means nothing to you."  
"Angie means everything to me."  
"I'm talking about flirting with me, Fred."  
"Do you want it to mean something?"  
"I never said that."  
"Well you never not said it."  
"You make no sense Fredrick Weasley."  
"I make all the sense in the world Stephanie...uhm..."  
"You can't even remember my last name!"  
"Well, you do live with us, you don't use it often. People just assume your a Weasley."  
"Do I even look like a Weasley to you?"  
"Well no, you have brown hair, and eyes."  
"I have hazel-_green_ eyes, Fred."  
"They really are mezmerizing."  
"Your flirting again."  
"You never did answer my question.."  
"Consider the subject dropped. Have you told George you and Angelina are going out now?"  
"But of course. Everyone knows."  
"I'm always last."  
"Only because I saw you last. I **did** just get home from Hogwarts."  
"You don't know me at all Fred."  
"I know you more than anyone."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"You think your complex but your not. I can see right through your castle wall."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
"Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?"  
"Well you didn't exactly give me a straight answer to my question."  
"I thought we agreed _that_ subject was over with."  
"No _you_ agreed. Bloody American muggle!"  
"...Oh Steph, don't be upset. I didn't mean it." He held me then.  
"I wish I could stay in your arms forever Fred. I feel safe in them."  
"I feel safe with you in them."  
"I shouldn't be saying things like this."  
"Why not?"  
"Angelina."  
"You've never met her."  
"So? You are her boyfriend. She's coming soon, for a week. I'll meet her then, the love of your life."  
"No, _she_ will be meeting the love of my life."  
"She already met your brothers, and sister, and mom and dad, and herself."  
"I'm talking about you, don't you have any self-confidence?"  
"Apparently not."  
"Pity."

"You love her too, don't you Fred."  
"Angelina I have loved her since I met her."  
"_I'm_ your girlfriend Fred, not that muggle."  
"She's more than just a muggle. She's a brilliant muggle. You'd like her if you got to know her."  
"Stop staring at her."  
"Just get to know her darling."  
"I don't want to. She's nothing special."  
"She is to me."  
"I thought you said you loved me. Oh I get it, you never meant it. Just another prank for the infamous prankster. I should have known."  
"Oh Angelina, don't cry. I **do** love you. Darling, you will always be in my arms. And she will always be **on a throne**. You are the love of my heart, and she is the **queen of it**."  
"Oh Fred, you always know how to make me feel better."

"So, is she as good of a kisser as she as a chaser?""Of course she is George."  
"Stephanie looked sad."  
"She saw?"  
"She loves you Fred. You're lucky, you have two girls in love with you."  
"I hear Alicia had a thing for you."  
"She's my best friend."  
"Stephanie is like our sister. Do you know how weird it would be to be with her."  
"So you _have_ thought of being with her."  
"Every night."  
"I think these are ready for testing...Oh Percival..!"

"I want to go back to New York."  
"_Why_?"  
"It's my hometown Fred. It's where I lived up until five years ago."  
"Don't leave me Stephanie."  
"It won't be forever. Just for a week."  
"Oh.""I wouldn't be able to anyway, I have no money."  
"I'd give you money, but George and I are saving up to open our own joke shop. We can't think of a name for it.."  
"Hmmm..."  
"Jokes For Wizards In Love With Girls Named Stephanie?"  
"What was that you said?"  
"Nevermind."  
"How about Weasley Wizard Jokes."  
"...Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!"  
"Sounds good."  
"You could visit it all the time."  
"One problem."  
"What?"  
"I'm not a witch."  
"Obviously the ministry has never witnessed you when you're getting your period."  
"Be quiet Weasley."  
"There's the smile I love."  
"How's Angelina?"  
"Stop ignoring my compliments."  
"Answer my question Fred."  
"She's good. I think I might break up with her."  
"Why!"  
"I love someone else."  
"Who?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"**You**."

"I can't believe you're dumping _me_ for _her_."  
"You should have gotten to know her."  
"Get out of my face Fredrick."  
"I heard Neville Longbottom thinks your gorgeous. THE BURROW."

"Do you know what today is Fred?"  
"Our one year anniversary?"  
"The day after my parents funeral. The day I came to The Burrow. The day we met."  
"The day I fell under your spell."  
"I fell in love with you that day."  
"I'm falling in love with you everday."  
"Fred, will you take me on a ride on your broom?"  
"Tomorrow. Let's stare at your ceiling."  
"You really did find a spell."  
"I said I would."  
"I'm falling in love with you Fred Weasley."  
"I better catch you."

"Are you really going to marry him?"  
"I think I am Ginny."  
"Imagine, my brother, getting married to you. I mean I always knew it would happen. Now we really will be sisters."  
"Ginny will you be my maid of honor?"  
"Of course."

"You proposed Fred?"  
"Yes."  
"When are you going to get married?"  
"I don't know."  
"It would be fun to switch places on your wedding day. That would be a great prank."  
"Indeed it would George. But then my honeymoon would be less than enjoyable."  
"Aye."  
"Be my best man George?"  
"I'd have it no other way."

"Well now you really are a Weasley, my lovely."  
"I love you Mr. Fred Weasley."  
"I love you too, Mrs. Fred Weasley."  
"Now you are even more part of the family."  
"She always was Mum."  
"Yes she always was."  
"Have fun on your honeymoon!"  
"We'll be back in two weeks."  
"Remember to use a condom little brother."  
"That wasn't funny Bill."  
"Sorry Dad."  
"Hey Ron, Hermione caught the bouquet. That means she's the next to get married."  
"Shut up George."

"He looks just like you darling."  
"Has the good ol' Weasley charm."  
"What do you want to name your first son?"  
"Johnny."  
"Are you sure? That was my father's name."  
"Exactly."

"I'm pregnant Fred.""Again! Think we can give Mum and Dad a run for their money?" He can always make me laugh.  
"I don't think I could control seven children."  
"Three will have to do for now."  
"I love you Fred Weasley. I think I'm falling for you all over again."  
"I love you Stephanie Weasley, I better catch you then."

Well there's my little one-shot. It's okay I guess. I've only started reading the books, and I'm only at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban. I get most of my help for HP stuff from my friend, who finished HBP in three hours. She's a weirdy. Well hope you liked it. Reviews are loved and appreciated


End file.
